Friends Are Complicated
by gottoomuchtime
Summary: The tales of the many forbidden romances developing and going around in Hogwarts (Honestly not as cheesy as it sounds, although probably quite bad, also I'm new to the website so sorry) (Harry X Hermione, Draco X Ginny, Luna X Blaise)


It was a dismal day, almost as if the weather its self was disappointed, you see the Gryffindors had just lost the first Quidditch match of the year to the Slytherins. "I swear they were cheating." Ron huffed, for the 1500th time that day.

"We heard you the first-time Ron." Hermione sighed. Harry was sat on the floor in front of the crackling fire defeated painted across his face. He stood up, his sudden movement causing the other two to turn heads towards the dark-haired boy.

"I promised I'd meet up with Cho this evening." He announces, a haze appearing to cover his eyes.

"Watch out for Ginny while you're at it." Ron asked. The red head had been absent from the dorms since the match and no one had seen hide nor tail of her.

"Sure thing mate." Harry replied. (If you couldn't tell everyone felt as bad as my writing). Harry made his way through the painting frame to find the Ravenclaw and hopefully find the lost Gryffindor.

"Are Harry and Cho going out or what?" Ron asked once the dark-haired boy was out of earshot.

"I don't know Ron, that's not my business. Why don't you ask him?" The brunette spat.

"Sorry I asked then." Ron muttered barely audible to Hermione. Just then two boys ran into the common room laughing a little to hard to be innocent.

"What did you two do?" Ron asked his older brothers.

"May have put some of our prototypes into our favourite toad faced teacher." George bragged.

"You didn't." Ron beamed.

"Oh but we did little brother. Umbridge will be growing giant pustules as we speak." Fred answered. The twins high fived each other and Ron looked amused whilst Hermione simply shook her head.

"Honestly, she may have deserved it but what will the Ministry think? " Hermione stated in her signature know-it-all tone.

"Hermione, Hermione, you worry to much." Fred mockingly sighed.

"Honestly, leave it to us and soon there won't be a toad teaching us." George announced. Hermione turned to him with a look of scepticism looking the pair up and down.

"Girls are scary." Ron mumbled, the brunette casting a look of pure annoyance showing she heard.

"Any way, have you seen our younger sister Ron?" Fred quickly changed the subject.

"No I was hoping you two knew where she was." Fred and George cast each other a knowing look and then proceeded to make their way up the boy's stairwell.

"Woah, woah, get back 'ere what was that look about!" Their younger brother chasing after them.

"Boys." Hermione sighed as she rolled her eyes as she opened her book a sliently began reading in piece.

"Draco, I don't want to do this sneaking around anymore." Ginny pleaded gazing the eyes of her moonlight haired companion.

"Me neither but we both know what would happen if we went public about us." He sighed with a look of longing.

"You make it sound as if we're celebrities." Ginny chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"You know what I mean, a pure blood and a blood traitor." Ginny flinched at his words.

"We prefer a stuck up knob head and a decent human being but yeah I guess being a dick makes you a "pureblood"." Ginny spat.

"I'm sorry, old habit." Draco apologized.

"It's okay. Hey congrats on winning the game by the way." Ginny grinned.

"Oh I know, the look on potter's face was priceless." Draco chuckled.

"It must've been fun winning a match against us for the first time in _ages_." The red-haired girl mocked the white-haired boy.

"Please I went soft on them because their sissy fits are so _annoying_. I just decided to win this one to show we could." Draco retorted.

"Sure you did." Ginny said sarcastically, their faces getting closer. The two were in a old, out of use class room. The only light being the Moons beams peering through the large yet slim windows lining the south side of the room surrounded by the stars. They had been sitting there for hours and the storm had cleared up. Just as they were about to lock lips Ginny suddenly got up.

"I better be going, my friends will be wondering where I am." Ginny announced. Draco simply nodded.

"See you around then." Draco replied a tinge of sadness lacing his voice.

"Yeah see you." The Gryffindor silently exited the room headed for the familiar common room.


End file.
